The First NIB Star
History in the Making In February 2011, the First NIB Green Star was born to the Howrse International server during a critical time. A threat of genetic potential (GP) changes that could have destroyed the NIB project forever was only a day away. Multiple players from several different communities within Howrse, (Inbreeders, Flippers, Collectors, Howrse Veterans, NIBers, as well as many others who probably worked behind the scenes) wrote in and pleaded with the company. We, as a collective, managed to thwart the GP change that posed such a great threat to us all. Important Dates *February 21, 2011 - First NIB Green Star is born *February, 22, 2011 - Howrse announced that they will not be implenting the GP changes. Double Victory!! These two days, February 21st and 22, are marked as a NIB holiday by the NIB Coalition. They are important dates for many players, not just NIBers. While some have forgotten, we who gather often look back to this horse as a monumental achievement and a great inspiration. We have proven to ourselves that with a United Front, Anything's Possible. ❤ Original Announcement Below is a copy of the announcement made on that fateful day when people set aside their differences to unite as one: :: ''"Anything's Possible" Born this 21st of February, of the year 2011'' :: Breed : Connemara Breeders : kaliko99, and HYDEIST with honorary partner, livelyblueyes and assistance from countless NIBers joined together at the end to push for the first NIB green star of excellence before the threat of GP changes arrived. This foal marks a monumental event in NIB history and proves that with a united front, anything is possible. :: Affix : United Front Please click the affix as there is a special message from its breeders. "Congratulations kaliko99, HYDEIST, livelyblueyes, and everyone! I think today should be marked forever on our calendars as an NIB holiday. Not only did we see the first NIB green star, but we also saved our NIB project! I hope you guys can see how strong you truly are when you're united. " - lanikot Message from HYDEIST The following is a direct quote from HYDEIST in the NIB Thread about how long this has been going on. Truly, NIBing is not for the feint of heart. :: :: "Just for reference to people who want to know how long this has been going for... The Black Rose was the first ever 1G (first generation) I bred. She was born on the 31st December 2007 out of my starter horse, Sidney (the original L'Arc-en-Ciel foundation stud) and Vivid Colours (a foundation mare I bought in the auctions). That is actually how low the gains were once. The Black Rose is not in our lines, but Sidney and Vivid Colours threw Sonny who *does* feature in Kaliko's highest mare, Sister Act. :: And to show the difference in GP and how much more work went into the earlier lines... The Grey Rose is my repeat breeding of Sidney and Vivid Colours just to see how the rise in GP gains over the years has affected us. :: As you can see, it's quite substantial. New players already have it so much easier than us with improved GP gains from breeding - I really don't think we need to give them higher starting GPs. It's not like it was in 2007, with tiny gains. At least not on this server. They can breed their 350 GP foundation to a higher GP horse and they can easily leap over even the proposed new starting GP as well as having the satisfaction of knowing they bred the new foal themselves rather than being given."